dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Herz des Sturmes
'1. Kapitel' Kleines Geisterpferd zum knuddeln! "Komm schon Alicia! Noch ein letztes Mal!", ich grinste und sah meine Freundin herausfordernd an. "Auf keinen Fall!", Alicia winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann eben du noch Mal!", Morgana nickte mir zu. Ich stöhnte auf, konzentrierte mich. Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute lang, ehe ich zum Löwen wurde. Ich fletschte vergnügt die Zähne und stupste Alicia mit einer riesigen Pranke in die Seite. Alicia verdrehte die Augen, schloss diese und konzentrierte sich. Es dauerte etwas länger als bei mir, aber dann verwandelte sie sich in ein kleines süßes Minipferd. Und ich meine kein Pony! Es war ein geisterhaftes Pferd in Miniformat. Es war einfach nur NIEDLICH! Ich gab ein leises, entzücktes Quietschen von mir. "Ein Löwe der quietscht?", Morgana schüttelte lachen den Kopf und ich verwandelte mich wieder zurück. Dann ging ich zum Minipferd herüber und hockte mich vor es. "Du bist echt knuffig Alicia", ich grinste. Mit einem Schnauben verwandelte Alicia sich ebenfalls zurück. "Pass auf!", drohte sie, musste dabei aber auch lachen, "Sonst bin ich gleich nicht mehr knuffig!" "Deinem Temperament alle Ehren, Alicia", mischte Morgana sich ein, "Aber dein beinahe-Wertier ist sicherlich kein Miniformat-Pony!" "Pha!", Alicia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte sich. "Wie auch immer", Morgana strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, "Ihr habt jetzt Unterrichtsschluss. Los, geht zu euren Freunden!" Marion erwartete uns bereit am Rand der Wiese, auf der Alicia und ich Nachhilfe in Verwandlung nehmen mussten. "Ihr entwickelt euch!", sie grinste und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Ich verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte meine Locken wieder in Form und grinste. "Da wartet übrigens jemand in der Arena auf dich!", Marion zwinkerte mir verschwöhrerisch zu, hakte sich bei Alicia unter und zog diese in Richtung Internat davon. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und stapfte hinüber zu der mir verhassten Arena. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Zuschauertribünen und und schüttelte den Kopf. Mehr als diese Arena hasste ich in diesem Moment Marion, die wirklich jeden Moment nutzte um mich mit Louis aufzuziehen. Wir waren weder zusammen, noch hatten wir uns geküsst. Wir gingen uns förmlich aus dem Weg, vermieden es, zusammen gesehen zu werden. In meinem Kopf pochten Elisabeths Worte, genauso wie die von Henry. Wir waren quasi füreinander bestimmt. Ich war das, was er nicht war und umgekerht. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte mich nicht verlieben. Ich wollte frei sein. Ich sah schweigen Louis dabei zu, wie er alleine in der Arena stand und versuchte einen Regenfalter zu zähmen. Das scheue Wesen knurrte und fauchte und schnappte nach Louis, welcher den Angriffen scheinbar mühelos auswich. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es schaffte auf den Rücken des riesigen Geschöpfes zu klettern und seinen Kopf zu Boden zu drücken. Als der Regenfalter sich Louis unterwarf, sah dieser zum ersten Mal zu mir auf. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine grauen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und verließ so schnell wie ich konnte die Arena. Ich musste zu Henry! Sofort! Als ich um die Ecke zu der Bibliothek lief, stieß ich beinahe mit Wanda zusammen. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich und rieb mir die Stirn. "Ich habe mit Phoebe recherchiert", Wanda zuckte mit den Schultern, "Aber ich bin jetzt mit Ginny verabredet. Phoebe ist noch dort drinnen!" Sie deutete auf die Bibliothekstür. "Okay", ich nickte. Dann musste ich wohl das Gespräch mit Henry erst Mal nach hinten schieben und mit Phoebe zusammen Bücher durchblättern. "Hi Roxane", Phoebe sah von dem dicken Schmöker nicht auf, welche sie in der Hand hielt. Sie bewegte die Lippen beim lesen wie ein Anfänger und ich runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann machte sie das? "Was suchst du?", ich versuchte den Titel des Buches zu erkennen, aber die Schrift war anscheinend mit der Zeit unleserlich geworden. Phoebe seufzte und schlug das Buch zu: "Ich suche Informationen über das Herz des Sturmes herauszufinden", sie sah mich ernst an, "Vielleicht hast du ja vergessen, dass ich noch immer Ascheschweifs letzten Willen erfüllen muss. Auf jeden fall hast du dich nicht darum gekümmert!" Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. Ich sah sie erschrocken an. Der letzte Wille! Ich hatte ihn total vergessen! "Phoebe", ich sah sie verzweifelt an, "Ich habe Ms Graystone gefragt. Sie meinte, wir sollten die Finger davon lassen!" "Ach ja?", Tränen glitzerten in den Augen meiner Freundin, "Und dass mein Drache tot ist, ist dir egal? Ich habe Ascheschweif geliebt! Aber er ist nun tot! Was würdest du tuen, wenn Saphir sterben würde? Würdest du ihren letzten Willen einfach vergessen, weil eine alte Jungfrau dir es nicht erlaubt, ihn zu erfüllen?" Ich schwieg. "Roxane", Phoebe sah mich forsch an, "Ich weiß, dass du was sagen willst!" Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit gespreizten Fingern durch meine Locken: "Ich werde dir natürlich helfen Phoebe." Phoebe lächelte: "Danke. Henry hat auch schon seine Hilfe angeboten." "Henry?", ich sah mich hastig um und sah den Jungen mit baumelnden Beinen auf einer Leiter in bedrohlicher Höhe sitzen. "Hi Roxane!", er grinste und winkte zu mir hinab. '2. Kapitel '''Angst An diesem Abend schwänzten wir das Abendessen. Moss und Holvar hatten sich uns angeschlossen und druchforsteten mit uns die Bücherregale. Als wir schließlich dann aus der Bibliothek gescheucht wurden ging ich alleine in den Wohnbau der Werelfen. Marion lag auf ihrem Bett und las. Vanessas Bett war mit Schminkutensilien bedeckt, was bedeutete, dass die Super-Diva im Badezimmer verschwunden war. "Auch schon da?", Marion setzte sich auf. "Jope", ich sank auf meinem Bett zusammen, "Aber jetzt bitte kein dämliches Kommentar! Ich war nicht bei deinem Bruder!" "Schade", säuselte Marion und grinste, "Aber das hätte ich sowieso nicht gefragt. Louis und ich waren jagen." Ich nickte und band mir meine Locken zu einem Dutt hoch: "Wie schön für euch." Mein Schlaf war unruhig und andauernd wachte ich auf. Ich träumte von einem Panther, welcher mich verfolgte- Am nächsten Morgen saß ich dank Vanessas Concealers, den Marion sich "ausgeliehen" hatte, fast ohne Augenringe, musste aber andauernd gähnen. Morgana sah mich dann immer tadelns an, machte jedoch zum Glück keine einzige Bemerkung. Das häutige Thema der ''Werelfen-Trainingsstunden ''war die Angst. Wir begaben uns nach der Reihe in einen riesigen Glaskäfig, wo uns eine unserer Ängste begegnen sollte. Aber heute sollten wir nur auf etwas Erschreckendes treffen, nicht auf unsere größte Angst. Alicia wurde von tausenden Vogelspinnen bedeckt, bis sie kreischend zusammenbrach. Aber als sie sich in ein knuddeliges Minipferd verwandelte (ich bekam wieder einen Lachkrampf), schaffte sie es die Spinnen zu vertreiben. Marion kämpfte in Leopardengestalt gegen eine Art Louisdoppelgänger, der als Grauwolf ihre tiefe Wunden zufügte. Der echte Louis hatte es an der Stelle etwas einfacher. Er besiegte seinen Gegner, eine riesige Königskobra, in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit. Und dann war ich bereits an der Reihe. Meine Beine zitterten unglaublich, als ich in den Glaskäfig stieg. Morgana nickte mir zu, dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern. Langsam begann sich der Käfig mit Wasser zu füllen und ein Krokodil erschien wie aus dem Nichts. Ich sah das hungrige Funkeln in den Augen des Tieres. Als ich bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand, hörte es auf zu steigen und das Krokodil paddelte seelenruhig auf mich zu. ''Los! Mach schon! Verwandle dich!, schrie eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang mir nicht. Das Krokodil war hingrig, das wusste ich. Ich sah seine langen Zähne, das aufgerissene Maul. Ich schloss die Augen, aber ich konnte den Löwen nicht in mir spüren. Er war fort! Das Krokodil begann mich langsam zu umkreisen. Sein langer Schwanz berührte meine Haut. Ich starrte hinaus zu den anderen Schülern, welche mich verwirrt ansahen. Dann gab es einen Ruck und mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit sprudelte weiteres Wasser in den Käfig. Ich konnte in nur wenigen Herzschlägen nicht mehr stehen, sondern zappelte panisch neben dem Krokofil, welches immer näher an mich heran schwomm. Ich sah Morgana wie sie erschrocken mit den Fingern schnippste, aber es kam immer mehr Wasser. Bald würde der ganze Käfig voller Wasser sein. Ich schwamm nach oben und atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, ehe das Wasser mich hinab drückte. Sauerstoff! Ich brauche Sauerstoff! ''Das Krokodil ging zum Angriff über. Es konnte zwar nicht ewig die Luft anhalten, aber war ein Jäger in Flüssen und Seen. Es stieß vor und seine Zähne schlitzten meine Schulter auf. Ich wollte schreien, aber nur Blubberbläschen kamen aus meinem Mund. Mein Blut verdünnte sich mit dem Wasser, sodass ein rosafarbener Schleier zwischen mir und meinem Gegener lag. Ich paddelte panisch mit den Armen. Meine Locken waberten wild wie züngelnde Schlangen im Wasser umher. Das Krokodil starrte mich an. Es war einer dieser Momente, die ich zu gut kannte: der Jäger schaute in die Augen seines Opfers. Ich gab ein schrilles Kreischen von mir, was unglaublich dumpf unter Wasser klang. Ich hörte von außen Schreie und sah Alicia, welche aufgesprungen war und panisch gegen die Glasscheibe hämmerte. Morgana versuchte mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen das Krokodil wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Nun sprang auch Louis auf, verwandelte sich in einen Wolf und versuchte mit dessen Kraft die Scheibe einzuschlagen. Vergeblich. Das Krokodil stieß vor. Ich wich aus, versuchte einen kleinen Wirbel herbeizurufen, aber wie will man einen Windstoß unter Wasser erzeugen? Das Krokodil wirbelte herum, schnappte nach meinen Füßen, stürzte sich auf mich und sein riesiges Maul klappte nur wenige Millimeter vor meiner Nasenspitze zu. Ich griff nach dem dicken Hals meines Angreifers, versuchte es von mir fern zu halten. Das Tier wand sich in meinem Griff, drückte mich gegen eine Glasscheibe. Die langen Klauen zerfetzten meinen Unterschänkel. Blut. Zu viel Blut! Die Mordlust des Krokodils stieg mit jedem Tropfen, welcher sich im Wasser verdünnte. Ich würde sterben! Ich würde verdammt noch Mal... Eine Erschütterung. Etwas riesiges knallte von hinten gegen desn Glaskäfig. Verschwommen sah ich grüne, leuchtende Schuppen. Wieder warf sich das riesige Dinge gegen den Käfig, sodass ein feiner Riss im Glas erschien. Überrascht taumelte das Krokodil zurück. Es fasste sich jedoch schnell, stieß wieder vor und erwischte mich am Unterarm. Schmerzen! Das Krokodil und das Leuchten der schimmernden Schuppen hinter der Glaswand verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich spürte nurnoch das Erbeben des Käfigs, hörte das Reißen des Glases. Dann zerbrach der Käfig mit einem lauten Klirren und ich ertrank in Dunkelheit. '3. Kapitel Pflanzen sind nicht nur giftig Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich auf der Krankenstation des Internats erwachte. Mein Arm und mein verletztes Bein pochte unangenehm. Jenny saß auf meiner Bettkante und drückte einen kühlen Lappen auf meine Stirn. Wieder sah ich den Ring an ihrem Finger glitzern. Er war so dünn und zierlich. "Willkommen zurück!", Jenny kicherte vergnügt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Ich gab ein unverständliches Brummen von mir und richtete mich auf. "Es ist nicht so schlimm wie letztes Mal", versuchte Jenny mich aufzuheitern, aber der Satz zog meine Laune noch ein gutes Stück tiefer, da ich sofort an Malventod erinnert wurde. Jenny seufzte: "Okay, der Satz war echt dumm... Wenn du willst, kannt du mir als kleine Entschädigung ebenfalls ein dummes Kommentar entgegen schmeißen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ähm.... okay.... "Darf es auch eine Frage sein?", ich sah sie neugierig an. "Klar", Jenny nickte. "Okay", ich tat so, als würde ich eine Weile überlegen, dann fragte ich, "Was bedeutet der Ring an deiner Hand? Der Nicht-Siegelring?" "Oh, das", Jenny errötete freudig und lächelte freudig, "Ich bin seit ein paar Monaten bereits verlobt. Mit James. Wir werden vielleicht bald heiraten." "Vielleicht?", hakte ich nach. "Ganz sicher!", Jenny grinste. "Und wer ist James?" "Den wirst du noch kennen lernen", Jennys Lächeln wurde breiter. Dann stand sie auf. Sie betrachtete einen Augenblick den Ring an ihrem Finger, dann sagte sie: "Morgana will dich übrigens sprechen." Morgana trug ein okkerfarbenes Kleid und hatte ihr dunkles Haar zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt. "Geht es dir gut?", sie trat vorsichtig auf mich zu, als hätte sie Angst vor mir. "Ja", ich nickte, "Alles bestens." "Weißt du", Morgana strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, welche sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte, "Das mit dem Krokodil war nicht so geplant. Es sollte eine Illusion sein. Es sollte dich nicht verletzen können. Ich hatte plötzlich keine Kontrolle mehr und das Tier ist real geworden. Ich schwöre dir, ich wollte das nicht!" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Ja", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, "Ich glaube dir. Aber wer war es dann? Wer hat den Käfig unter Wasser gesetzt und wer hat das Krokodil real werden lassen?" "Ich weiß es nicht", traurig schüttelte Morgana den Kopf, "Ich habe nur gespürt, wie jemand Unbekanntes sich der Kontrolle bemächtigte und wäre er nicht gewesen, wärst du wahrscheinlich nun tot." "Wer ist er?", ich blinzelte. Morgana schwieg, dann flüsterte sie: "Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn du...", ihre Stimme versagte. "Wenn ich gestorben wäre?", ich schnaubte, "Ich denke, wenn man zusieht, wie jemand anderes stirbt, dann kann man sich selber nie verzeihen, dass man dieser Person nicht geholfen hat." "Nein... ja", Morgana seufzte, "Was ich sagen möchte Roxane: ich konnte deine Mutter schon nicht retten. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dich anfangs zu schützen, bist du selber mächtig genug bist. Weil... weil..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Weil was?", ich packte sie an der Schulter, "Was willst du mir sagen?" "Ich bin deine Patin!", flüsterte Morgana, dann brach sie vor meinen Augen in Tränen aus. "Du hättest sterben können!", Alicia sah mich verzweifelt an. Neben ihr hockte Phoebe, die Augen vor Entsetzen aufgerisse. "Es hätte dich beinahe zerfleischt!", Alicia schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, "Wer verdammt war das? Wer wollte dich umbringen?" Ich schwieg, zwirbelte eine Locke um meinen Zeigefinger. "Morgana weiß es nicht, dass hat sie doch gesagt", murmelte Phoebe. "Das weiß ich", Alicia warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, "Aber vielleicht weiß Roxane..." "Ich weiß auch nichts", ich seufzte, "Und das ist das Unheimliche daran! Ich weiß nicht, wer es war und ich weiß auch nicht, warum er es getan hat!" Alicia verzog den Mund, dann umarmte sie mich: "Das Wichtigste ist aber, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Zum Glück hat er ''dich gerettet." "Wer ist ''er?", fragte ich. Phoebe lächelte leicht: "Ich denke, du wirst dich freuen. Mehr als über jeden anderen Retter." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." "Also Louis war es ganz sicher nicht!", säuselte Alicia vergnügt. "Das weiß ich!", knurrte ich, "Es war ein Drache. So blind bin ich unter Wasser nun auch nicht!" "Okay, okay", Phoebe kicherte, "Aber zieh dich erst Mal an, wir müssen nämlich in die Arena." "In die Arena?", ich stöhnte entnervt auf. Das Erste, was ich sah, waren grünlich schimmernde Schuppen. Sie leuchteten mit einem goldenen Glanz. Als der riesige Drachenmischling sich umdrehte, gab ich ein erfreutes Qieken von mir. Der Drache, der vor mir stand, war kein geringerer Drache als ein Glutflügel. "Herrin des Löwen", er verbeugte sich vor mir. Seine Augen waren purpur: "Mein Name ist Funke der Dämmerung" "Funke der Dämmerung", wiederholte ich leise. Ich erkannte den Drache, den Laut seiner Stimme. Ich hatte ihn im Rudel von meinem alten Bekannten Flamme im Schatten gesehen. "Mein Alpha schickt mich, damit ich dir diene", der Glutflügel sah mich an, mit Augen wie die Wolken beim Sonnenuntergang, "Ich bin sein Tribut an die neue Löwin. An die neue Sturmwolke." "Es ist gruselig", Marion schüttelte sich, "Das Ding hat... Uhaaa!" Ich grinste schwach: "Schon gut. Ich habe das bereits von sehr vielen Leuten gehört. Es soll grausam gewesen sein, zu zusehen, wie das Tier mich zerfleischt hat." "Das war es auch", Marion sprang über eine Dornenranke. Wir waren im Wald unterwegs. Meine Wunden waren dank Jennys Medizin innerhalb von einem Tag geheilt und Marion hatte mich mit auf die Jagd genommen. Wir waren stundenlang im Wald umhergehetzt, hatten ein Reh gejagt und erlegt. Das Fleisch hatten wie Marions Morgenstern gelassen, welcher uns auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Daylight hatte die ungewöhnliche Musterung von einem hellen Blau bis einem schimmerndem Gold. Sie war hübsch, aber seit der Geschichte mit Malventod zog ich es lieber vor Abstand zu Drachen dieser Art zu halten. Hinter mir knackten leise kleine Ästchen, was verriet, dass Funke der Dämmerung direkt hinter mir war. Ich vertraute dem Drachen sehr, obwohl ich ihn erst seit einem Tag kannte. Aber er war der Tribut von Flamme im Schatten an mich und dies ließ mich nicht an ihm zweifeln. Plötzlich erstarrte Marion. Sie schien zu lauschen. Ich tat es ihr gleich. Nur das leise Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln und das Knacken der Äste unter den Krallen der Drachen. Nein! Moment! Die Drachen bewegten sich gar nicht! Ehe ich begriff, was geschah, hörte ich Marion aufschreien. Riesige, dicke Pflanzenranken wickelten sich um ihre Beine, warfen sie zu Boden und zogen sie hinab in die Tiefen des Waldes. "Marion!", schrie ich auf. Ich hörte meine Freundin kreischen und sah, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien! Daylight gab ein entsetztes Heulen von sich und jagte seiner Reiterin nach. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, packte Funke der Dämmerung mich und folgte dem Morgenstern. Ich kletterte auf den Rücken des Glutflügels, meine Finger suchten Halt zwischen seinen warmen Schuppen. Er breitete die riesigen Flügel aus, zerschmetterte dabei zwei Baumstämme und ein großer Ast krachte mir beinahe auf den Kopf. "Die Pflanzen ziehen sie zum See!", hörte ich Daylight panisch kreischen, "Sie werden sie ertränken!" Laub wirbelte auf, als Funke sich einen Abhang hinab stürzte. Der See, den Daylight meinte, lag auf einer Lichtung. Das schwarze Wasser schimmerte ruhig und friedlich im Sonnenlicht. Marion wurde auf die Böschung zugezogen. "Roxane!", schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte sich an allem möglichen fest zuhalten. Daylight eilte ihrer Reiterin zur Hilfe und verbiss sich an den Pflanzenschlingen. Doch sie wurde einfach mitgezogen. Funke (der Dämmerung) warf sich ebenfalls auf die Pflanzenschlingen und zusammen schafften es die beiden Drachen, die Schlinge daran zuhindern Marion in den See zu ziehen. Ich sprang von dem Rücken meines Drachen und eilte zu Marion. Ihr Gesicht war Tränenüberströmt. "Es quetscht mir das Blut ab!", keuchte meine Freundin, "Und es hat mir den Fußknöchel gebrochen!", Verzweifelt ruckelte sie an der Ranke. Ich versuchte ihr zu helfen, aber die Pflanze saß fest. Ich zog einen Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und versuchte die Ranke aufzuschlitzen, aber die Pflanze schien unverletzbar. "Hol mein Messer!", keuchte Marion und zog ein Messer aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor. Ich nahm es ihr schnell aus der Hand, da ihre zitternden Finger damit drohten die Waffe jeden Moment fallen zu lassen. Die Pflanze schien ihr jegliche Energie zu rauben. Die Messerklinge glitt an den Rindenartigen Oberfläche der Schlinge ab, als sei sie stumpf und unbrauchbar. Ich fluchte laut, drückte Marion die Waffe wieder in die Hand. Ich sah mich um. Marion sackte neben mir zusammen. Ihr Gesicht wurde immer bleicher. "Hol' Louis!" röchelte sie, "Bitte! Die Pflanze bringt mich um!" '''4. Kapitel Sonnenuntergang Ich rannte. Funke und Daylight blieben bei Marion, welche immer schwächer atmete. Äste peitschten mir ins Gesicht, hinterließen blutige Striemen auf meinen Wangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich lief, aber je weiter mich meine Füße trugen, desto mehr verschwamm die Gegend um mich herum. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl, den Adrenalinrausch, welcher einen erfüllte, wenn man körperlich bis an seine Grenzen ging. Ich schaffte es nicht, mich in einen Löwen zu verwandeln, dafür war ich zu aufgeregt, aber ich wurde mit jedem Herzschlag schneller. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass ich Marion verlieren würde. Als ich das Internat erreichte, rannen mir Schweißbäche meine Haut hinab und meine Locken klebten an meinen feuchten Schultern. Den ersten Internatsschüler, welchen ich sah, war Holvar, der zusammen mit Ginny an seinen Wasserkräften arbeitete. Ich bekam nur noch wie in Trance mit, wie sie mir erschrocken zuhörten, Louis und Saphir riefen. Ich kam erst wieder auf dem Rücken meines Drachen zu mir. Saphir folgte mit schnellen Flügelschlägen Saturn, welcher mit Louis voran flog. Es dauerte, bis wir den See erreichten und ich glaubte das Ticken von Marions Lebensuhr zu hören. Marion lag regungslos im Gras, als wir landeten. Funke krallte sich verzweifelt noch immer an die Ranken und Daylight kauerte mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen neben Marion, versuchte ihr Leben in ihrem Körper zu halten. "Marion!", schrie Louis auf und stürzte auf seine Schwester zu, "MARION! NEIN!" Ich rannte zu ihm herüber. Louis begann mit scharfen Steinen, welche er herauf beschwor, die Ranke von den Knöcheln seiner Schwester zu lösen. Ich nahm das Gesicht meiner Freundin in beide Hände. "Du musst durchhalten!", schluchzte ich. Marions Züge erkalteten mit jeder Sekunde. "BITTE!", Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, "Du darfst nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt!" Marion regte sich nicht mehr. Louis erstarrte in der Bewegung, dann zerbrach die Schlinge mit einem seltsamen, klirrendem Geräusch. In der selben Sekunde spürte ich, wie Marion den letzten Funken Leben in ihr aushauchte. "Nein!", Louis' Stimme hallte über die Wipfel des Waldes hinweg, "NEIN! NEIN!" Ich schloss die Augen und Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht, tropften auf Marions leblosen Augenlieder hinab. Ich hielt Marions Gesicht in meinen Händen, hörte das Winseln ihres Drachen Daylight, das verzweifelte Schreien ihres Zwillingsbruders. In meinem Herzen wurde es leer und Dunkelheit umhüllte meine Augen. Wir waren zu spät gekommen. Ich war zu langsam gelaufen. Ich hatte versagt! Ich hatte Marion sterben lassen! Man hatte Marions Haar mit goldenen Bändern durchwebt und ihr ein schneeweißes Seidenkleid angezogen, welches mit Perlen bestickt war. Jemand hatte ihr totes Gesicht geschminkt, hatte aus ihren Zügen die Miene eines Leopardens gezaubert. Nach Marions Tod am Ufer des dunklen Sees, hatte Louis sie zurück zum Internat getragen. Er hatte kein Wort mit mir gesprochen, hatte mich nicht angesehen. Er war wortlos im Flur der Jungen verschwunden, hatte die Zimmertür hinter sich zugeknallt. Wir erwiesen Marion noch am selben Tag die letzte Ehre. Man hatte Daylight mit Silberfarbe Muster von Rosenblütem auf die Schuppen gemalt, seine Flügel waren mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt. Wir standen am Ufer eines Meeres, welches ein paar Flugstunden von dem Internat entfernt lag. Wie ein flammender Feuerball ging die Sonne am Horizont unter. Daylight kauerte neben der Bahre seiner Reiterin,das Gesicht an ihrer Seite vergraben. Nach und nach durften wir an der Toten vorbei schreiten, die Mädchen ihr eine schneeweiße, die Jungen eine blutrote Rose auf ihr Kleid legen. Als Louis als Erster sich von seiner Schwester verabschiedete, sah er sie nicht an, starrte ins Leere. Seine Rose wurde zwischen Marions gefaltete Hände gelegt und danach folgten Henry, Marius und der Rest. Ich war eine der Letzten, welche an Marions leblosen Körper vorbei kamen. Ich blieb stehen und die Tränen verwischten meine Wimperntusche, welche Jenny mir zur Beerdigung aufgedrängt hatte. Ich legte meine weiße Rose zu den vielen anderen auf ihre Körper. Marion sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie schlafen. Phoebe, welche hinter mir stand, drückte mir die Schulter, damit ich nicht vor allen Elfen die Fassung verlor. Sie schob mich weiter, nahm ebenfalls von ihrer toten Freundin abschied, dann führte sie mich von der Bahre fort. Die letzte, welche Marion eine Rose auf den Körper legte, war Ms Graystone. Ihre Züge waren hart und ihre schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Auch sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ein paar Werelfen hoben Marions Bahre auf ihre Schultern und trugen sie zum Ufer des Meeres. Louis sah mit versteinerten Miene dabei zu, wie man seine Schwester auf ein kleines Holzboot legte, damit man sie hinaus in die Fluten schicken konnte. Ich umklammerte Phoebes Arm wie einen Rettungsring, aber es half nicht. Meine Knie gaben unter meinem Körper nach und ich sackte auf dem sandigen Boden zusammen. Schwarze Tränen tropften meine Wangen hinab und versickerten in der Erde. Phoebe hockte sich neben mich, hielt meine Hand, wärend sie mit glänzenden Augen dabei zusah, wie man Marions Schiff hinaus auf das Meer schubste. Wir würden sie nie wieder sehen. Ich hörte ein Zischen, als ein Pfeil entzündet wurde und plötzlich stand Ms Graystone neben mir: "Louis sagt, du seist die beste Schützin, welche er je gesehen habe. Du sollst Marion den letzten Weg zur Unterwelt weisen." Ich sah zu ihr auf. Ich sah den brennenden Pfeil und den Bogen aus schwarzem Ebenholz in ihren Händen. Phoebe half mir aufzustehen. Ich nahm vorsichtig den Bogen, legte den Pfeil mit der flammenden Spitze an die Sehne. Meine Händen hatten nicht die Kraft, einen Bogen zu spannen. Aber trotzdem gelang es mir irdendwie und das Feuer erreichte Marion im selben Moment, als die Sonne ihren letzten, grünlichen Strahl über den Horizont wandern ließ, dann brach mit dem leisen, fernen Knistern der Flammen die Nacht herein. Wie in Trance erhob Daylight sich. Ihr Ruf hallte kläglich und traurig, jedoch wie ein Gesang in der Stille wieder. Der Morgenstern breitete majestätisch seine Flügel aus und schwang sich hinauf, dem nachtverfärbten Himmel entgegen. Er flog über das Meer, folgte dem brennenden Schiff. Noch eine Weile hörten wir seinen Klagegesang. "Er ist frei", flüsterte Phoebe an meiner Seite, "Er wird nie wieder zurück kehren, er wird mit seinem Reiter gehen, wohin auch immer." Ich ließ das lodern des weit entfernten Bootes nicht aus den Augen: "Können Lebende in die Unterwelt, Phoebe? Irgendwann werden sich auch ihre Wege trennen und dann sind beide ganz alleine." '5. Kapitel' Der dunkle Wille Die Monate verstrichen langsam und es wurde immer kälter. Ich verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer, strich mir nasse Locken aus meinem verheultem Gesicht. Ich trauerte. Ich wollte nichts mehr von der Welt wissen. Ich vergrub mich unter meiner Bettdecke, schloss das Tageslicht aus Louis trauerte anders. Er stand an einem Fenster, mitten im Gang, und starrte ausdruckslos in die Ferne. Phoebe erzählte mir alles über die Reaktionen der anderen Elfen im Internat, erzählte, wie sie um Marion trauerten. Die einzige Trauernde, die ich fast jede Minute sah, war Vanessa. Sie hockte leblos mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden. Sie war abgemagert, ihr Make-Up war schlampig aufgetragen und ihre Haut war grau geworden. In dieser Zeit, in der ich fast den ganzen Tag durchheulte, fand ich eine neue Freundin. Egal wie ich Vanessa zuvor gehasst hatte und egal, wie gemein sie zu mir gewesen war. In dieser Zeit teilten wir beide ein Gefühl, was uns verband und welches uns quasi zu Seelenschwestern werden ließ. Vanessa redete mit mir über ihr Wertier, gab mir Tipps für die Verwandlung. Ich erzählte ihr von meinen Abenteuern. Erzählte ihr alles über Reloces. Es war eine gute Ablenkung und die deprimierende Stimmung schwand so langsam. Als der erste Schnee fiel, saß ich wieder in Morganas Unterricht neben Alicia und sah zu meiner neuen Freundin herüber. Sie hatte den Platz neben Marion gehabt und ich spürte, wie die Tränen in Vanessas Augen wieder zurück kehrten. Sie wurde blasser und lief gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Klasse, sodass sie ihr karges Frühstück nicht über die Bank spuckte. Ehe ich aufspringen und ihr folgen konnte, hielt Alicia mich zurück. "Du musst heute in die Bibliothek kommen! Es ist wichtig!", zischte sie in mein Ohr, dann stürzte ich Vanessa nach, welche sich in der Mädchentoilette über dem Waschbecken übergab. Meine Freunde warteten bereits in der Bibliothek, als ich die Tür öffnete. Phoebe stand neben Henry, so nah, dass die beiden schon beinahe Händchen halten konnten. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber meine Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Seit wann so unpünktlich?", fragte Moss und fing sich einen Herzschlag später sofort einen giftigen Blick von Ginny ein, welchen ihn verstummen ließ. "Also?", ich stellte mich wie ein Leibwächter neben Phoebe und sah Henry mit einem durchbohrendem Blick an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. Phoebe bekam dies mit und schob mich schnell etwas beiseite. "Nun", sie holte tief Luft, "Wir wissen jetzt, was das Herz des Sturmes ist." "Echt?", Icy sah sie interessiert an, "Dann immer raus damit!" "Okay, Henry?", Phoebe blinzelte zu dem Jungen hinüber. Dieser nickte, griff hinter sich und drückte meiner Freundin ein sehr dickes und altes Buch in die Hand. "Ich dachte, dass das Herz des Sturmes eine Art Gegenstand wäre, wie zum Beispiel das Jadeherz, obwohl dies auch mehr oder weniger gelebt hat. Aber ich dachte, dass es etwas wäre, mit dem ich Ascheschweif zurück holen könnte." "Wie willst du ihn zurück holen?", fragte Holvar, "Sein Körper liegt schließlich auf dem Grund des..." Lucy trat ihm mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß. Phoebe presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Wie auch immer", knurrte sie, "Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall geirrt. Wir haben nur auf den Namen geachtet und haben nie überlegt, was seine eigentliche Bedeutung ist. Es heißt nicht Herz des Sturmes, sondern dass, was wir suchen sollen heißt Sturmherz. Und das ist kein Gegenstand, sondern eine reale Person." "Um besser zu sagen: Es ist ein Drache", verbesserte Henry sie. "Ein Drache?", Alicia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Jap", Phoebe sah sie ernst an, "Um genau zu sein ein Regenfalter." "Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Regenfalter", Henry zog eine Grimasse. "Wie meint ihr das?", ich runzelte die Stirn. "Sturmherz lebt schon seit einem Jahrhundert und hat mit dem Alter von sechzehn Jahren aufgehört zu altern. Sie ist sogar schon in Geschichtsbüchern verzeichnet", Phoebe schlug das Buch auf, "Viele Drachenelfen wollten sie bereits zähmen, aber niemand schaffte es. Regenfalter sind für ihr sanftes Wesen bekannt, aber dieser Drache tötete jeden, welcher sich ihr näherte. Sie zerfleischte seine Opfer, ein paar Elfen entkamen mir, besaßen jedoch nicht mehr alle Körperteile. Dieser Drache ist irgendwo dort draußen in Morganas Märchenwald und eine Gefahr für jede Drachenelfe." "Wie bitte?", entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf, "Und Ascheschweif will, dass du diesen Drachen findest?" "Noch schlimmer", Phoebe holte tief Luft, "Ich soll ihn zähmen. Ich soll Sturmherz zähmen. Etwas, was noch nie jemand ganz überlebte." "Das kannst du nicht machen!", Lucy sah sie ängstlich an, "Wenn das niemand überlebt hat, dann wirst du..." "Lucy, ich muss es machen", Phoebe trat auf ihre Freundin zu und lächelte schwach, "Ich muss Ascheschweifs letzten Willen erfüllen, egal wie dunkel und gefährlich er ist. Ich werde Sturmherz zähmen müssen." "Aber...", Ignis sah sie entsetzt an, "Ascheschweif hätte es nie gewollt, dass du dich für seinen letzten Willen umbringst!" "Ignis", Phoebes seufzte, "Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Henry wird mit mir gehen. Aber ansonsten werdet ihr alle hier blei..." "Spinnst du!", ich loderte meine beste Freundin zornig an, "Ich komme mit! Egal, was du sagst!" "Roxane!", Phoebe wandte sich mir zu und sah mich flehend an, "Bitte!" "Sie hat Recht!", Alicia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Ich komme auch mit! Wir alle kommen mit!" '7. Kapitel' Honigsüße Blumen der Eifersucht An diesem Abend lief ich mehr als hundemüde auf mein Zimmer. Vor der Tür hörte ich bereits Vanessas laute Stimme. "Verschwinde! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" Eine ruhige und sanfte Stimme antwortete, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. "Das ist mir egal!", schrie Vanessa, "Du wirst auf keinen Fall Marion ersetzen! Es ist mir egal, was Ms Graystone sagt! HAU EINFACH AB!" Ich riss erschrocken und verwirrt zugleich die Zimmertür auf. In der Mitte des Raumes stand Vanessa, ungeschminkt. Ihre eingefallenen Wangen wirkten noch tiefer ausgehöhlt als in ihrer Trauerfase. An eine Wand gedrängt stand ein Mädchen mit leichten, mahagoniefarbenen Locken und irgendwie violett schimmernden Augen. Sie war schön. Hatte sanfte Gesichtszüge und eine Haut, die so weiß und eben war wie das Gefieder eines Schwanes. Mit vor Wut gerötetem Kopf wirbelte Vanessa zu mir herum. "Roxane!", ihre Augen schienen Flammen zu schießen, "Roxane! Diese verdammte", sie stockte sah mich mit ihrem du-weißt-schon-Blick an und schrie dann weiter, "bildet sich ein, einfach in unser Zimmer ziehen zu können und will hier in Marions Bett schlafen!" "Hier ist doch auch kein weiteres frei!", jammerte das Mädchen. "Schön für dich! Du wirst trotzdem keine Sekunde lang auf dem Bett meiner Freundin schlafen!" "Vanessa", ich blinzelte überrascht, "Was ist hier überhaupt los?" Vanessa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber da stammelte das Mädchen schon: "Ich bin neu hier und Ms Graystone hat gesagt, dass ich hier wohnen solle, da ich eine Werelfe bin. Aber kaum war ich in diesem Zimmer, ist die da total ausgerastet." "Weil du hier nicht hin gehörst!", keifte Vanessa. Ich legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ich. "Blossom", das Mädchen lächelte einen Herzschlag lang honigsüß und ringelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. Dieser Herzschlag reichte, sodass ich merkte, dass ich dieses Mädchen nicht leiden konnte. Um keinen Millimeter! "Schön!", ich merkte, wie mein Kiefermuskel sich verspannte, "Nett dich kennengelernt zu haben. Aber jetzt verschwinde Blossom! Sofort!" Ich hätte eigentlich nur Sekunden zählen müssen, bis Blossom mit Ms Graystone zurück in unser Zimmer geschwebt kam. Zum Glück bekamen wir keine richtige Strafe, aber wir sollten Blossom hier akzeptieren. Wären der Standpauke der Schulleiterin, stand die dämliche Ziege hinter Ms Graystone und lächelte süß und klebrig. Ich schaffte es nur mit Mühe, den Drang ihr eine zu scheuern, zu unterdrücken. Vanessa starrte durch alles hindurch und als die Direktorin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, nahm sie ihren Speer von der Wand und warf laut in den Raum: "Ich gehe jetzt am besten noch ein paar kleine Blumen abschneiden, Roxane, was meinst du? Soll ich dir ein paar violette mitbringen?" Ich grinste bösartig und nickte: "Sehr gerne, aber bitte nur in die Bestandteile zerlegt." Ich spürte Blossoms erschrockenen Blick in meinem Nacken, ignorierte sie jedoch. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihr um: "Was ist denn los, mein Blümchen?" Blossoms Wangen hatten sich gerötet. "Was habe ich euch getan?", keifte sie. Ich lächelte sie genau so honigsüß wie sie zuvor: "Überleg Mal, kleine Blütenelfe." Ich nahm meinen Bogen von der Wand und spannte ihn wie zur Probe, zielte jedoch "rein zufällig" mit der Pfeilspitze auf Blossoms Kehle. "Aber ich möchte natürlich nicht, dass jemand hier zu Schaden kommt", ich legte den Pfeil wieder hin, "Aber bei Vanessa kann ich dir da nicht garantieren." In dieser Nacht schlief ich sehr schlecht. Mein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Blossom ließ mich kein Auge zumachen. Ich hatte mich ziemlich daneben begonnen und so beschloss ich, meine neue Mitbewohnerin am nächsten morgen mit einem warmen und herzlichen Lächeln zu begrüßen. Dies gelang mir auch (mehr oder weniger) und ich fing mir einen glücklichen Blick von Blossom und einen wütenden und zornigen Blick von Vanessa ein. Der Nachteil an meiner freundlichen Aktion war, dass mich meine neue Freundin den ganzen Tag ignorierte (ich konnte es ihr echt nicht verdenken) und Blossom sich an mich klammerte, als sei ich ein einziger Rettungsring in einem großen und weitem Ozean. Alicia starrte mich fassungslos an, als sie die neue Misses Perfekt auf ihrem Platz neben mir sitzen sah. Ich blickte gequält zu ihr hinüber. Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Vanessa, welche diese augenblicklich zwischen die Zangen nahm und sie aufklärte. Ich wusste nicht, was sie ihr sagte, aber nach der Mittagspause, welche ich zum Schutz meiner Freunde an einem kleinen Tisch am Rande des Speisesaales zusammen mit Blossom einnahm, wusste es jeder, der mir irgendwie nahe stand. Blossom hakte sich, als wir zurück zum Klassenzimmer gingen bei mir unter und erzählte mir, wie aufgeregt sie war, ihr Wertier zu finden. Ich hörte nicht zu. Am Fenster des Flures stand Louis, die taubengrauen Augen in die weite ferne gerichtet. Ich merkte, wie mein Herz schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Ich wusste, dass er mir die Schuld an Marions Tod gab. "Wer ist das?", Blossom war meinem Blick gefolgt und stieß mich nun unsanft in die Seite. "Das ist Louis", seufzte ich geistesabwesend. "Man, sieht der süß aus!" "Jap", bestätigte ich und wollte sie weiter ziehen, aber Blossom hielt mich zurück: "Wieso ist er so... depressiv drauf? Hat seine Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Ich meine, er muss gewiss eine Freundin gehabt haben!" "Ähm...", ich starrte sie verwirrt an, "Seine Schwester ist tot, okay. Und am Besten lässt du ihn in Ruhe. Es geht ihm nicht gerade..." Blossom ignorierte meine Worte, ließ mich los und schlenderte ganz und gar lässig auf Louis zu. Ich weiß nicht, was sie zu Louis sagte, aber sie erschien nicht zum Unterricht und zum Abendessen kam sie zusammen mit ihm und setzte sich an einen Zweiertisch am anderen Ende des Speiseraums. Ich merkte, wie mir jede Sekunde, in der ich versucht hatte zu Blossom höflich zu sein, leid tat. Ich wartete, bis ich Blossoms und Vanessas gleichmäßige Atemzüge hörte. Erst dann wagte ich es, aus meinem Bett zu klettern und mir Pfeil und Bogen umzuhängen. Phoebe, der Rest und ich wollten uns bei Mitternacht am Schultor treffen. Die Drachen würden wir nicht mitnehmen. Sie hatten Angst vor Morganas Wald und würden sofort Alarm schlagen. Eine Bettdecke hinter mir raschelte und ich sah das Leuchten von Vanessas Augen in der Dunkelheit. Sie strifte sich ihr dunkelrotes Oberteil über, nahm ihren Speer von der Wand und schob sich mit mir durch die Tür. "Wohin gehst du?", zischte sie. Ich schwieg. Meine Augen huschten nervös umher. "Roxane, bitte!", Vanessa sah mich durchdringend an, "Was hast du vor?" Ich seufzte. Vanessa würde nichr aufgeben mich auszufragen, ehe ich die Antwort erklärte. "Wir müssen Sturmherz zähmen!" "Sturmherz?", Vanessa sah mich erschrocken an, "Wer ist wir?" "Phoebe, Moss, Holvar", begann ich aufzuzählen. "Ihr seit doch verrückt!", Vanessa schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ja, leider", ich nickte und senkte den Blick, "Ich muss jetzt aber los! Bis später, wenn es überhaupt ein Später geben wird." Ich wollte mich an ihr vorbeidrängen, aber Vanessa umklammerte meinen Arm. "Ich komme mit!", sie sah mich ernst an, "Ich kenne mich in Morganas Wäldern aus. Ohne eine Führung, seit ihr dort hoffnungslos verloren!" '8. Kapitel '''Der Wald der Erlen Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis wir die Grenze zu Morganas Wald erreichten. Vanessa schritt als flauschiger, bengalischer Tiger voran und da es wirklich leichter war, in Tiergestalt zu wandern, folgte ich ihr in Löwengestalt. Zwar hatte ich es irgendwie geschafft, mein Fell regenbogen Farben zu färben und dies brachte mir ein anhaltendes Kichern von Ignis ein, aber als Raubtir sah ich besser in der Dunkelheit, was bedeutete, dass ich Henry und Phoebe, welche neben mir herliefen, gut im Auge behalten konnte und alles hörte was sie sagte. Alicia traute sich leider nicht in ihr Geisterpferd zu verwandeln, aber sie bildete zusammen mit ihrer herzallerliebsten Schwester Ginny das Schlusslicht und waren immer darauf vorbereitet, von hinten angegeriffen zu werden, was mich sichtlich breuhigte. Henry und Phoebe sprachen nicht besonders viel. Wenn sie Worte wechselten, dann ging es über Sturmherz und den Regenfaltern an sich. Trotzdem gingen sie sehr dicht nebeneinander, sodass sich ihre Hände streiften und deshalb war ich mehr als aufmerksam und folgte mit schimmernden Augen jeder Bewegung der beiden. "Na na", Angelina, welche auf meiner anderen Seite Gedankenverlohren herging, kraulte mir die Ohren: "Das, was du da gerade machst, ist nicht gerade vorbildlich!" Ich gab ein belustigtes Schnurren von mir und stubste sie mit meiner Löwenschnauze in die Seite. Angelina kicherte. Die Grenze zu Morganas Wald war ein Fluss, dessen kaltes Wasser ungewöhnlich zweischen spitzen Steinen schäumte. Es dauerte, bis alle Wasserelfen uns dazu überredet hatten, auf die andere Seite zu schwimmen. Besonders Ignis gefiel es als waschechte Feuerelfe nicht, in die kalten Fluten zu steigen. Und da kam wieder der Vorteil als Werelfe ins Spiel. Ich schüttelte die abperlende Wassertropfen aus meinem dichten Pelz und und leckte mir über die Pfoten. und schon war ich fertig getrocknet. Die Bäume in Morganas Wald waren teilweise schlanke und schimmernde Erlen, welche sich dem Sternenhimmel entgegen rankten. Ich spürte das Leben, welches zwischen den ganzen Ästen der Bäume herrschte. Ich hörte ein leises Schnattern, hörte ein Zischen. Und dann verstummte plötzlich jedes Geräusch und ein kleines Geschöpf trat in einen Strahl des Mondlichtes. "Erlenprinz", hörte ich Vanessa hauchen. "Vanessa!", die kleine Gestalt nickte dem Tiger zu, "Wieso bist du hier?" "Wir suchen jemanden. Einen Drachen", Vanessa neigte den Kopf und aus irgendeinem Grund tat ich es ihr nach. "Ihr sucht Sturmherz, nicht wahr?", Erlenprinz bewegte seine hauchzarten Flügel. "Woher weiß er das?", fragte Icy laut. "Ich, mein liebes Mädchen, bin der König dieses Waldes", der kleine Drache richtete seine goldenen Augen auf Icy, "Ich bin der Erlenprinz, Morganas Drache, der Thronfolger." "Morganas Drache?", stammelte Lucy verwirrt. "Ja", Erlenprinz nickte, "Aber ihr seit weder von Morgana gesandt, noch seit ihr hierhin eingeladen worden. Ihr sucht das Herz des Sturmes. Wer von euch will sie zähmen? Wer von euch will um ihre Gunst werben?" Phoebe machte einen zögerlichen Schritt vor. "Ich", flüsterte sie, "Es ist der letzte Wille meines Drachen." "Phoebe", Erlenprinz' Augen wanderten zu ihr herüber, "Ascheschweif hat eine gute Wahl getroffen, als er dich hier her schickte. Du könntest es schaffen!" "Ascheschweif?", Phoebe blinzelte, "Sie kannten ihn?" "Ich kenne jeden Drachen", schnurrte Erlenprinz, "Ich bin ein König, vergiss das bitte nicht!" "J-ja", stammelte Phoebe und neigte den Kopf, "Majestät." "Schon gut!", Erlenprinz lächelte, "Ihr dürft passieren. Aber seit gewarnt: Noch niemand zähmte Sturmherz! Phoebe, ich wünsche dir ein heiles wiederkommen. Pass auf dich auf!" "Ja", Phoebe nickte, "Das werde ich!" Erlenprinz verbeugte sich und gab den Weg frei. Er musterte jeden von uns, als wir an ihm vorbei liefen. Als ich den Wald jedoch betreten wollte, hielt der kleine König mich zurück. "Roxane", seine Augen flimmerten, "Morgana hat mir schon von dir erzählt! Hör mir zu Mädchen! Du wirst noch vieles Schlimmes in dieser Welt erfahren. Du hast schon so viel gelitten, so viel verloren. Deine Eltern, Donnerflug, Ascheschweif, Marion. Phoebe stand kurz vor dem Tod und du hast nur knapp Malventods Feuer überlebt. Du bist zu einer sehr mächtigen Werelfe aufgestiegen und du wirst noch mehr Macht erlangen. In dir wütet ein Sturm, stark und unbezwingbar. Du hast Temperament. Aber auch Liebe, welche in deinem Herz wächst und wächst. Aber Liebe macht blind und du, als Tochter von Ginoveva Sapphire, darfst nie das Ziel vor Augen verlieren. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die diese Welt zerstören soll und wenn das Rudel der Sturmwolken nicht kämpft, werden wir alle verlieren. Und das Rudel wird ohne dich nicht kämpfen! Du bist Ginovevas Tochter, vergiss das nicht!" Seine Augen schienen warm und golden in meine Seele zu blicken. "Viel Glück Löwentochter! Du darfst nie aufgeben! Niemals!", flüsterte Erlenprinz dann und verschwand im Schatten. Ich sah ihm nach. Das Leben begann wieder im Wald den leisen Gesang aus Zischen und Rauschen anzustimmen. Ich merkte noch, wie mein Fell das Regenbogenmuster verlor und ich zu dem Löwen wurde, der mein wahres ''Ich widerspiegelte. Sturmwolken brauten sich am vorher noch so klaren Himmel zusammen. Ich jagte Vanessa und meinen restlichen Freunden nach, welche sich immer tiefer in den Wald kämpften. Ich spürte die Augen der tausenden Rindenkrabblern auf meinem Pelz kribbeln, welche mir nachgucken und ich hörte sie meinen Namen wispern: "Löwentochter. Löwentochter." '9. Kapitel' Sturmherz Plötzlich blieb Henry stehen. Er zog ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und verglich anscheinend irgendeine Art Karte mit der Umgebung. Ich runzelte die Stirn und nahm wieder Menschengestalt an. "Hier müsste sie leben", flüsterte Henry und nickte Phoebe zu. "Okay", meine beste Freundin schien mehr als nervös. Sie zog ihre Peitsche hervor und ließ sie durch die Luft schnalzen. "Keine Feuerwürmer", warnte Henry "Dieser Drache ist ein Regenfalter, also das totale Gegenteil von Feuer." "Schon klar", murmelte Phoebe und trat vor, sodass ihr flammenfarbenes Haar im Sternenlicht glänzte. Wir zogen uns vorerst in den Schatten der Bäume zurück, nur Henry blieb dicht hinter Phoebe stehen. "Sturmherz!", Phoebes Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie den Namen des Drachen rief, "Sturmherz! Komm raus, egal wo du bist!" Ich sah neugierig auf in den Himmel. Und dann hörte ich auch das schrille Kreischen und die lauten Flügelschläge eines riesigen Drachen. Sturmherz' schien beinahe in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Ihre Flügelspitzen schienen mit Silber geziert und ein Schiefergrau bis Glätscherblau schimmerte auf ihren Schuppen. Sie wat groß, hatte kalte und durchdringende Augen. Laub wirbelte auf, als das riesige Geschöpf nur zen Meter vor Phoebe landete. Der Regenfalter breitete angriffslustig die Flügel aus und kleine Nachtspalter tauchten hinter ihr auf, richteten ihre schwarzen Augen sofort auf meine Freunde und mich, die aus dem Schatten herausgetreten waren. "Drachenelfe!", fauchte Sturmherz mit eine Stimme, welche schärfer war als Eissplitter, "Was willst du?" Ich hörte ein Rascheln hinter ihr im Wald und sah ein irgendwie geisterhaftes Mädchen zwischen den Erlenstämmen stehen, das Geschehen auf der Lichtung wie gebannt beobachtend. Sie hatte schiefergraues Haar und gletscherblaue Augen, das sah ich selbst in dieser Entfernung. Ihre Haut schimmerte silbrig wie Sturmherz' Flügelspitzen. "Mein Name ist Phoebe", Phoebe straffte die Schultern, "Und ich bin hier um..." "Um sie zu bezwingen?", fauchte ein Nachtspalter mit silbrigem Tupfenmuster und ließ seine gespaltene Zunge flattern. "Also eigentlich wollte ich...", begann Phoebe wieder, aber Sturmherz zeigte ihre Zähne, so groß wie Dolche: "Niemand wird mich unterwerfen, Drachenelfe! Ich lasse dich ziehen, aber wenn du bleibst, werde ich dich vernichten!" Phoebe zuckte zusammen. Dann sagte sie: "Nein! Das geht leider nicht Sturmherz! Ich muss dich zähmen. Egal, was die Konsequenz ist!" Der Drache blinzelte verwirrt, dann knurrte er: "Sternenblick, ihr übernimmt die anderen Elfen, ich werde die Herausforderung annehmen!" Die Nachtspalter nickten, ließen sich ins Gras sinken und kamen langsam auf meine Freunde und mich zu. Sturmherz zeigte ihre langen Klauen, gefährlich wie zweischneidige Schwerter. Sie stieß einen schrillen Kiegsschrei aus, dann stürzte sie sich auf Phoebe. Im selben Moment teilte sich neben Sturmherz das Gebüsch und drei Geschöpfe betraten die Lichtung. Es war eine Art geisterhafte Kuh und zwei Jaguare. "Ich glaube", sagte Moss, welcher langsam sein Messer aus seinem Gürtel zog, "Dass ihr die drei dort hinten übernehmen solltet!" "Wäre Mal eine nicht so dumme entscheidung", Vanessa grinste, fuhr ihre Krallen aus und Alicia und ich folgte ihr. "Morgana hatte Recht!", flüsterte ich, "Wisst ihr noch, als sie im Unterricht gesagt hatte, dass Elisabeth sich wahrscheinlich mit dem Rudel der brennenden Wüste verbinden würde? Sie will die Zähmung von Sturmherz aufhalten und hat verdammte Streuner geschickt!" "Gut erkannt!", Vanessa nickte. Ich verwandelte mich in einen Löwen, sogar mit richtiger Fellfarbe, und wie durch ein Wunder (oder war es das Adrenalin?) nahm Alicia zum ersten Mal ihre echte, geisterhafte, Werform an. "Die Kuh macht Muh!", schnaubte sie, dann ging sie auf die nicht vollendete Werelfenform ihres Feindes los. ich spannte meine Muskeln an und stürzte vor, prallte gegen einen Jaguar, welcher sofort seine Klauen in meinem Pelz vergrub. Ich brüllte zornig, riss ihn mit meinen Krallen die Nase auf, sodass Blut hinab tropfte. Ich hörte in meinen Ohren wie aus weiter Ferne das Kreischen von Sturmherz' und das Knallen von Phoebes Peitsche. Ich hörte das Zischen der Nachstpalter und ein Mal sogar den Schmerzensruf von Lucy. Der Jaguar hieb nach mir, traf meine Schulter mit seinen massigen Pfoten und ich geriet ins Wanken. Er fuhr mit seinen schwarfen Krallen über meine Flanke, riss mir Fell aus und ich keuchte auf, schnappte nach dem Hals meines Angreifers. Der Jaguar wich zurück, ich stürzte nach, rammte ihn gegen die Brust und warf ihn um. Meine Hinterläufe bohrten sich in sein Bauchfell, die Raubkatze unter mir kreischte. Sie wand sich zwischen meinen Pfoten und ohne nachzudenken, wollte ihr gerade einen Biss in die Kehle geben, aber der Jaguar schleuderte mich von sich und ich krachte gegen einen Baum. Ich kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Mein Rückrat schmerzte. Als mein Angreifer sich wieder auf mich stürzte, war ich nicht vorbereitet. Das Gewicht der Katze drückte mich augenblicklich zu Boden, ich strampelte, versuchte zu entkommen. Der Jaguar fauchte, zerkratzte mir meine Gelenke. "Du wirst mir nicht entkommen, Frischling!", knurrte er mit einer unglaublich tiefen Stimme. "Frischling?", ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung und blinzelte den Jaguar verwirrt an. "Du bist junges Fleisch!"; erwiederte die Raubkatze und legte eine Pranke auf meine Kehle, "Und ich werde dich...", weiter kam ich nicht. Er wurde von jemanden oder von etwas von mir heruntergerissen und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, sah ich einen Grauwolf, welcher den Jaguar gegen einen Baum schleuderte. "Louis!", keuchte ich entsetzt auf, "Verdammt! Was machst du hier?" "Was machst du ''hier?", blaffte der Wolf und sah mich mit vor Wut schäumenden Augen an, "Was hattet ihr wieder für eine idiotische Idee?" "Diese Idee ist nicht idiotisch und es ist auch keine Idee, sondern ein Auftrag!" Ich wollte ihn wütend anfunkeln, aber etwas riesiges riss mich herum. Der andere Löwe funkelte mich hasserfüllt an. Verstärkung? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich stürzte mich einfach mit einem Kriegsschrei auf ihn, versenkte meine Zähne in seiner Schulter, zerfetzte seinen Pelz. Die Raubkatze schrie überrascht auf. Ich presste sie zu Boden, hinterließ tiefe, blutenden Wunden auf seinem Rücken und schloss meine Zähne um seine Kehle. Der Löwe wimmerte. Mit so einem starken Angriff hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet! Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln Vanessa, welche zwei Luchse auf einmal in die Flucht schlug. Louis half Alicia, mit einem Hirsch und einem anderen Hengst, einem Arabern, fertig zu werden. Der Löwe winselte und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, befreite das Wertier sich und verschwand im Dickicht des Waldes. Ich wirbelte zu Sturmherz und meinen Freunden herum. Es befanden sich nurnoch wenige Nachtspalter auf der Lichtung, aber Wertiere strömten von allen Seiten auf die Lichtung. Das geisterhafte Mädchen stand immer noch hinter den Bäumen, sah gebannt dem Kampf zwischen Phoebe und Sturmherz zu. Meine Freundin blutete an Armen und Beinen. Die Wunden schienen zwar nicht sonderlich tief, aber ich sah Phoebes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Aber auch Sturmherz hatte gelitten. Ich sah die roten Striemen der Peitsche auf ihren Flügeln. Das Mädchen hinter den Bäumen sah plötzlich von dem Kampf auf, sah mir in die Augen und stieß dann ein lautes, nur für mich hörbares Seufzen aus. Es glitt zwischen den Bäumen hervor, schwebte über die Lichtung und ihr Körper verschmolz mit dem von Sturmherz. Sturmherz zuckte kurz zusammen, sie blinzelte, dann hieb sie wieder nach meiner Freundin. Ihre Klauen trennten einige Haarsträhnen von Phoebes Kopf ab. Sie streiften ihren Unterarm. Ich begriff erst langsam, was das Mädchen unter den Bäumen gewesen war. Sturmherz menschliche Seele, welche ihr Liebe, Hoffnun und Glück gab. Sie hatte sich mit dem kalten Körper des Drachenweibchens widervereint. Aber dies schien Sturmherz nicht zu kümmern. sie kämpfte nurnoch härter, ich spürte ihren Drang, Phoebe zu töten. Ich schloss die Augen. Ein Schrei. Augenblicklich öffnete ich wieder die Augen wieder. Phoebe kauerte auf dem Boden, krümmte sich, als habe sie Höllenqualen. Ich sah Sturmherz' Lächeln, bösartig, kalt. Sie hob ihre Klauen um Phoebe den Kopf abzuschlagen. Ich wusste, dass sie es konnte. Und es würde keine Elfenstufe geben, kein Ascheschweif, der sie retten würde. Alles erstarrte auf der Lichtung. Die Kämpfenden schienen in der Bewegung eingefrohren zu sein. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Sturmherz ihre Krallen hinabfahren, um meiner besten Freundin den tödlichen Hieb zu verpassen. Ich hörte einen Schrei, sah, wie Vanessa sich von ihrem Gegner löste, Menschengestalt annahm und sich zwischen Phoebe und Sturmherz warf. Ihr Blut spritzte auf die Klauen des Drachen, auf das trockene Laub der Lichtung, auf Phoebes Körper. Der Schrei der Werelfe, des bengalischen Tigers, endete mit einem Gurgeln und wie eine Puppe brach sie zwischen Phoebe und Sturmherz zusammen. Mein Gehirn brauchte Sekunden, bis es begriff, was geschehen war. Der leblose Körper meiner Seelenverwandten, welche ich in der Zeit der Trauer um Marion zu schätzen gelernt hatte, war das noch lebende Schild gewesen, welches Sturmherz daran gehindert hatte, ihre Zähmerin zu töten. Mein Schrei, war der erste und einzige, welcher laut und klar über die Lichtung hallte. Ich stürzte auf Vanessas Körper zu. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber ich sah ihre Augäpfel unter den Liedern zucken. Blut bedeckte ihren Körper, welches aus drei Wunden an ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter hervor drang. "Verdammt!", ich riss ein paar Stofffetzen von Marions Kleidung ab und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen. Doch plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Winseln. Die Iris von Sturmherz verfärbte sich von einem Nachtschwarz zu einem Gletscherblau. Ich sah das geisterhafte Mädchen an ihrer Stelle flackern. "Das wollte ich nicht!", hauchte das Mädchen, "Da war zu viel Kälte. Zu viel Angst. Zu viel Wut!" Ich sah das Mädchen, Hoffnung, Glück und Liebe an. Sie war das positive Gefühl von Sturmherz, welches sich vor Jahren von der Seele gelöst hatte, diesen Drachen unsterblich werden gelassen hatte. Ich hörte, wie Phoebe sich hinter mir aufrichtete. "Sturmherz", flüsterte sie, stand mit zitternden Beinen auf, "Deine Augen..." Der Drache senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und plötzlich begannen seine Flügel zu leuchten. Alles Licht schien aus der Welt gewichen, der einzige Schein, gleich dem Mond, war Sturmherz. "Ich habe all die Jahre...", stammelte der Drache und eine schwarze Träne rann aus ihrem gletscherblauem Auge. Sie spülte all das Böse aus ihrer Seele. Ich sah das Geistermädchen lächeln. Es breitete die Arme aus und das selbe tat im Moment Sturmherz, die Flügel glänzend wie die Sterne. Phoebes Augen schimmerten in diesem Licht und wie unter Hypnose streckte meine Freundin eine Hand aus, hielt sie dem Drachen entgegen und ohne widerwillen ergab Sturmherz sich der Feuerelfe. "Und der Sturm nähert die Glut, sodass sie zu Feuer werde", röchelte Vanessa in meinem Schoß. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet, ihre Gesichtszüge waren schneeweiß. "Wie lange dauert es, bis man verblutet?", keuchte ich erschrocken auf und sah panisch zu Holvar hinüber. "Egal wie schnell du läufst", Vanessa starrte auf das Blut, welches ihre Kleidung tränkte, "Ich bin tot ehe..." "Nein!", fauchte Sturmherz, "Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen!" Sie packte Vanessas Körper, Phoebe kletterte auf ihren Rücken und schneller als ein Wirbelsturm schwang Sturmherz sich in den Nachthimmel. Ich sah ihnen nach, spürte dann plötzlich jedoch einen Blick in meinem Nacken brennen. Louis starrte mich an, nickte mir zu und in der selben Sekunde verwandelten wir uns in unser Wertier und stürzten in den Wald, Richtung Internat. '10 Kapitel 'So blau wie die Gletscher des Nordens Louis und ich kamen keuchend und schlitternd vor dem Hospital des Internats stehen. Louis wurde sofort wieder zum Menschen klopfte an die Tür zu Jennys Büro. Ich brauchte etwas länger. Aber als ich mir schließlich die verschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn streichen konnte, hatte mein Herz aufgehört zu galloppieren und ich sah Louis fragend an. "Sie ist nicht da", sagte dieser, welcher einfach die Tür geöffnet hatte, "Wahrscheinlich ist sie bereits bei Vanessa." Ich nickte und ging zum großen Krankensaal, aus dem ich bereits von Ferne Stimmen hörte. Die Doppeltür stand offen und eine Krankenpflegerin kam uns mit mehrern blutdurchtränkten Stofffetzen entgegen. Anscheinend die Reste von Vanessas Kleidung. Ehe ich jedoch den Raum betreten konnte, hielt Louis mich zurück. "Roxane, ich kann dort nich mit rein!", flüsterte er. "Wieso nicht?", ich blinzelte. "Nunja", Louis errötete leicht, "Ich bin ein Junge und hier wird gerade ein Mädchen..." Er verstummte und ich verstand. "Okay, dann geh ich alleine", ich nickte, aber ehe ich über die Schwelle trat, sagte Louis: "Es tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich dich nach Marions Tod ignoriert habe. Ich war nur einfach fertig und du warst mit ihr unterwegs gewesen als..." "Schon gut", ich lächelte zaghaft, "Es war schließlich auch gewissermaßen meine Schuld, dass die Pflanze sie angriff." "Nein, so meinte ich es nicht...", protestierte Louis, aber ich drehte mich um und ging hinüber zu der Liege, wo Vanessa regungslos in weiße Tücher gewickelt lag. Louis hatte jetzt meine Aufermksamkeit nicht verdient! Erstens tickte Vanessas Lebensuhr und zweitens war er mit dieser Tussi unterwegs gewesen! Wenn Vanessa nicht überlebte, würde ich sicherlich Selbstmord begehen! Ich würde lieber tot sein als mit Blossom, ohne Vanessa, ein Zimmer zu teilen. Jenny schmierte konzentriert eine dicke, honigfarbene Salbe auf die drei, mindestens vier Zentimeter tiefen und zwanzig Zentimeter langen Wunden auf Marions Nacken, Brustkorb und Schulter. Das weiße Tuch, was ihren Körper bedeckte hatte sich schon dunkelrot verfärbt. Ich schluckte. Vanessa schien zu schlafen. Ihr Haar schimmerte seidig und glatt, ihre Augenlieder bewegten sich nicht. Nur das Blut, rot wie Mohn, verunstaltete das gesamte Bild. Vorsichtig wickelte Jenny einen Verband um Vanessas Körper, eine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn. "Ich kann für nichts garantieren!", flüsterte sie, als ein paar Krankenschwestern Vanessas Körper übernahmen und sie mich hinauf auf den Flur führte. "Aber du hast mir doch auch bei solchen Wunden das Leben gerettet!", jammerte ich. "Ja", Jenny nickte traurig, "Aber du hattest viel Glück und ich war auch nie gewiss, ob du es schaffen würdest. In Vanessas Wunden war sehr viel Dreck und sie hat, im Gegensatz wie du zum Beispiel nach dem Krokodilangriff, eine Menge Blut verloren. Wir können jetzt nurnoch beten, dass sie überlebt." Ich verzog den Mund, versuchte nicht aufzuschluchzen. Jenny nahm mich tröstend in den Arm, streichelte mir über mein dickes Haar. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte in die Zukunft sehen", seufzte sie, wärend ich meine Tränen in den Stoff ihres weißen Kleides rinnen ließ. "Aber man kann immer hoffen", fuhr Jenny weiter fort, "Hoffen, dass das Glück ihr beiseite steht." Die Flure des Internats waren leer, als ich zurück auf mein Zimmer lief. Es war Unterricht, aber ich hatte bis noch gerade eben an Jennys Schulter gelehnt und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint. Aber nun musste sie wieder zu Vanessa zurück und sie hatte mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt. Ich schüttelte mein Haar vor meine Augen, damit niemand mein verheultes Gesicht sah, falls ich jemanden begegnen würde. Auf dem Hof erwartete Sturmherz mich. Ihre Flügel leuchteten nicht mehr, aber sie sah gut aus, wie die reine Schönheit, all die Hoffnung, Frohsinn in der Welt. Ihre Augen glommen blau wie die Gletscher hoch oben im Norden. "Es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte sie und trat auf ich zu. "Ich weiß", ich strich mir eine Locke aus den Augen, "Du warst nicht du selber. Du warst eine Fremde. Aber nun bist Du wieder Du. Und du hast Vanessa nicht verletzt, sondern dein..." "Mein anderes Ich", Sturmherz nickte, "Mein böses, skrubelloses Ich. Es tut mir trotzdem leid. An meinen Krallen wird immer ihr Blut kleben." Ich strich ihr vorsichtig über die Schuppen: "Du hast das getan, was deine Bestimmung war. Vanessa verzeiht dir. Ich weiß das." Zum Glück war Blossom nicht auf dem Zimmer, als ich meine Tür mit sehr viel Kraft aufstieß und mich auf mein Bett warf. "Hoffen", flüsterte ich und versuchte einen weiteren Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, "Hoffen, dass das Glück auf ihrer Seite steht!" "Roxane!", eine Gestalt trat hinter der Tür hervor. Augenblicklich zuckte ich zusammen. "Angelina!", keuchte ich. "Hallo Löwenzähnchen", vorsichtig trat Angelina auf mich zu, setzte sich neben mich. "Löwenzähnchen?", ich blinzelte ein paar Tränen aus meinen Augen. "Du bist doch ein Löwe", Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern, "Und Löwe haben Zähne. Passt doch!" "Wie du meinst!", ich stöhnte auf und vergrub meine Nase in meiner Bettdecke. "Sei doch froh!", Angelina legte sich neben mich, "Ich habe bereits Lucy, Ginny, Alicia und die Anderen abgewimmelt. Jetzt hast du wenigstens Ruhe!" "Ja genau!", ich verdrehte die Augen, "Aber du bist noch da, Angie!" "Ach?", Angelina zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Soll ich etwa auch gehen?" "Nein, kannst ruhig bleiben!", ich tastete mit meiner Hand nach der ihren, "Ich brauche jetzt jemanden..." "Verrücktes an deiner Seite?", vollendete Angelina den Satz und grinste. "Jap!", ich nickte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich neben Angelina lag, einfach in die Stille lauschte. Aber als Blossom mit einem lauten Rummsen die Zimmertüt austieß, schoss ich aus dem Bett wie eine Katze, welche gerade mit einem Eimer Wasser übergosen worden war. "Oh, du bist es!", Blossom warf lässig ihre Schulbücher auf ihr Bett, "Stell dir Mal vor Roxy! Ich habe meine Tieraura gefunden!" "Ach ja?", ich kniff die Augen zusammen, "Habe ich dir irgendwann Mal erlaubt, mich ''Roxy ''zu nennen?" "Öhm...", stammelte Blossom, ihr Blick huschte schnell zu Angelina herüber und wieder zurück, dann hatte sie sich schon wieder gefasst, "Ich habe einen guten Grund, dich Roxy zu nennen. Ich meine Mal, ich bin deine Freundin und ich habe dir dein Leben gerettet!" "Mein Leben?", meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, "In wiefern das denn?" "Nunja", Blossom strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, "Ich habe gestern Nacht gemerkt, wie du und Vanessa das Zimmer verlassen hat und habe sofort Louis alarmiert. Er wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen, er ist echt soooooooo aufmerksam, also ist er sofort alleine losgezogen. Ist das Hilfe genug?" Ich merkte, wie das Blut in mir zu kochen begann. "Wie wunderbar! Du warst ja auch sooooo besorgt um uns! Gib es zu! Du wolltest nur den Ruhm als Retterin! Dir ist unser Leben egal! Vanessa liegt im sterben, das weiß die gesamte Schule. Aber du, als ihre ach so große Retterin, ihre Freundin, Zimmergenossin, hast sicherlich kein Wort des Bedauerns über sie verloren. Du hast nie nach ihr geguckt! Hast dich keine Sekunde um sie gesorgt! Gib es zu!" "Wieso sollte ich mich um sie sorgen?", Blossom lief rot an, "Sie war gemein zu mir! Unendlich gemein!" "Aber sie hat mit dir ein Zimmer geteilt! Du hast mit ihr zusammen in einem Raum geschlafen!" "Okay!", Blossom hob abwehrend die Hände, "Sie ist mir egal! Sie ist mir völlig egal! Sie kann meinetwegen sterben! Aber ich würde nie um sie trauern. Andauernd wurde sie von anderen Werelfen erwähnt. Alle beineiden sie! Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso! So viele Jungen sehen ihr nach, wenn sie den Gang entlang läuft. Sie lieben sie! Wollen ihre Gunst haben! Und KEINER sieht mich genauso an. Vanessa ist die starke Amazone. Die Kriegerin! Und was bin ich? Das hübsche, niedliche Gänseblümchen, welches im Schatten einer bezaubernden Lilie blüht! Ich hasse Vanessa, okay? ICH HASSE SIE!" Die Wut sprudelte im selben Moment, als sie die Worte aussprach, aus meinem Körper. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und saphirfarbene Magie tropfte zu Boden. Ein Sturm kam auf und mit einem erstickendem Kreischen wurde Blossom aus dem Zimmer geschleudert. Ich ließ die Tür laut vor ihrer Nase zuknallen und Angelina verriegelte sie mit zitternden Händen. "NENN MICH NIE WIEDER ROXY!", schrie ich und schlug mit der Faust gegen das feste Eichenholz, "VERSCHWINDE EINFACH! DU DÄRBES..." Ehe ich den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, presste Angelina mir die Hand vor den Mund und riss mich zu Boden. "Ganz ruhig", murmelte sie, "Ganz ruhig!" Blossom zog nicht aus dem Zimmer aus, aber die folgenden Nächte schlief sie bei einer anderen Werelfe. Angelina war die Einzige, welche mir Gesellschaft leistete. Einmal schauten Ms Graystone und Morgana vorbei, sprachen ihr aufrichtiges Bedauern aus und sagten mir, wie sehr sie für Vanessa hofften. Als ich am Morgen des dritten Tages alleine aufwachte, fand ich einen Zettel in Angelinas schöngeschwungener Handschrift auf dem Boden neben meinem Bett. ''Sie überlebt! Graystone hat mich in ihr Büro bestellt. Du darfst Vanessa besuchen! Ich lief keine fünf Minuten später durch die verlassenen Flure des Internats, auf dem Weg zum Hospital. Ich war auch beinahe da, als mir zwei Gestalten im Augenwinkel auffielen, welche engumschlungen im Schatten einer Statue standen und sich küssten. Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Phoebe?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Die beiden Personen ließen sich augenbicklich los und ich konnte Henrys dunkelblondes Haar schimmern sehen. "Könnt ihr mir das Mal erklären?", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Phoebe lächelte anfangs verlegen, aber Henry ergriff ihre Hand. "Hi Roxane", er grinste schief, "Ja, du hast richtig gesehen. Ich bin nun mit deiner BBF zusammen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" "Ähm... Nein", stammelte ich verwirrt. "Na dann ist ja gut!", Henrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, "Ich muss jetzt aber leider los. Phoebe wollte mit dir zum Hospital. Ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit Morgana. Wir sehen uns!" Er drückte Phoebes Hand und lief dann den Gang entlang. Phoebe blieb mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück. Als ich sie noch immer anstarrte, seufzte sie, dann sagte sie: "Roxane, guck mich jetzt nicht an, als hätte ich die Pest! Das ist weder ansteckend noch krankheitserregend." Ich dachte an Louis. Dachte an Blossom und verzog dann das Gesicht: "Du weißt echt nicht wie krankheitserregend das ist!" "Hey!", Phoebe verdrehte die Augen und hakte sich bei mir unter, "Ich würde mich jetzt echt freuen, wenn du das akzeptierst. Ich meine Mal, ich hätte es nicht besser treffen können." Ich tat so, als müsse ich mich übergeben. "Roxane!", Phoebe knuffte mich freundschaftlich in die Seite, "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Jap!", ich musste auf einmal grinsen, "Das ist mein voller Ernst! Komm, am Besten beeilen wir uns, ehe ich mich noch auf deine Füße übergebe!" Phoebe lachte auf und zog mich auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers zu: "Es wird dich auch noch erwischen, glaub mir!" "Es hat sie schon erwischt!", kicherte Jenny mit strahlenden Augen, welche uns die Tür öffnete. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Vergisst es, okay? Ich interessiere mich nicht für Jungs!" "Da bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher", krächzte Vanessa mit aschefahlem Gesicht von ihrem Bett aus mir entgegen. "Sei du schön ruhig, Nessi!", ich lief auf sie zu, mit einem breiterem Grinsen als ein Honigkuchenpferd, und umarmte sie stürmig. So, wie hat euch ''Herz des Sturmes ''gefallen? Ich würde mich um eine ausführliche Rückmeldung sowie eine Bewertung von 1 (das Schlechteste) bis 10 (das Beste) freuen! ^^ Welchen der neuen Charaktere dieser Staffel mögt ihr am meisten? Marion Louis Vanessa Funke der Dämmerung Blossom Morgana Ms Graystone Elisabeth Malventod Henry Marius Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Jäger des Blutes